


I bet you ten for a kiss...

by redshineJasper (MrsPummeluff)



Series: Stucky OneShots [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets, College Partys, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Party, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPummeluff/pseuds/redshineJasper
Summary: “So” Brock came up behind Bucky and laid a hand onto the brunet’s shoulder, “see the new guy over there? He’s in the Art Department. Doesn’t want to join the team. Ten bucks if you get him to make out with you, fifty more when you get him to sleep with you.”A smirk appears on Bucky’s face.“You’re on, Rumlow.”---Where Brock Rumlow dares Bucky and it’s not cheating if Brock didn’t know the truth before, right?





	I bet you ten for a kiss...

“So,” Brock came up behind Bucky and laid a hand onto the brunet’s shoulder, “see the new guy over there? He’s in the Art Department. Doesn’t want to join the team. Ten bucks if you get him to make out with you, fifty more when you get him to sleep with you.”

Bucky follows Rumlow’s glance and his eyes catch on broad shoulders, a slim waist and an ass that makes his mouth water. He grins when he sees Steve Rogers. He had joined this college in the beginning of the year. His art hung in many rooms of the College, most posters hanging around on campus had been designed by him.

Everyone knew Steve Rogers.

Bucky remembered the day he had first seen Steve on campus. One of the younger students, Peter Parker from science, had accidentally bumped into him. He had shrunk into himself and apologized hastily before Steve had knelt down and helped Peter pick up his books and offered to take the camera straight to Tony Stark who could repair it for him quickly. Not long after, Parker had been taken under Stark’s wing and rumors about him having gotten an internship at Stark Industries had begun to circulate.

Another day he had been caught helping Sharon Carter carry huge boxes full with flyers and sign-up sheets for the annual spelling contest.

Sometimes he would stay and help Mrs. Carter, the Art and History Professor clean up or hang up new art on the walls.

All in all, Steve Rogers was known to be an all-around-good and perfect Student and barely anyone had expected him to be at the biggest frat party held on campus.

A smirk appears on Bucky’s face.

“You’re on, Rumlow,” he whispers and bites his lips. He hears Rumlow snort.

“You sure? You really wanna make Wilson mad at you when he’s so clearly pining over straight-as-an-arrow Rogers? Come on. He will not give up his all-American-good-boy image for you.”

And yes, Bucky knows about his reputation on Campus. When the young, beautiful cheerleader come to his dorm, late in the evening and come back out glowing. When Natasha and Clint, separate or together come to his room and only the bangs of the headboard and once in a while moans and giggles can be heard.

And in Bucky’s defense, he would also glow when he finally understood complex formula after weeks of being confused or finally being able to order something to eat in Russian or Romanian. And yes, watching movies with Clint and Natasha often results in one of them jumping on the bed or a pillow fight, depending on their drunken state.

Bucky glances over at Rumlow.

“Why? You jealous ‘cause you won’t have a chance anymore when he comes back to my room, Brock?” he whispers at his teammate and Rumlow snorts.

“Hell no. But maybe the cheerleaders will leave you alone when you hurt their _oh so precious_ eye-candy.”

Bucky leaves his empty beer-bottle on the table next to him and smirks.

“I hope you’ve got the sixty tomorrow afternoon. You know how Coach Philipps is about debts. Debts of honor, my friend, debts of honor,” Bucky says mockingly and lets his hand comb through his short hair.

Then he saunters over towards Steve and Sam, standing against the wall, deep in conversation.

“It is impressive what an image people have about you, Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky drawls and both men’s heads snap towards him. Sam grins and gives Bucky a small nod of the head.

“Yeah? What they sayin’?” Sam asks and leans a bit forward towards Bucky.

Steve snorts and elbows Sam. “I don’t want to know actually.”

“Well, first off, they think you’re straight and that’s just hilarious,” Bucky says, leaning against the wall with his left shoulder, looking at Steve, who turns his head to smile at him.

“Do they now?” he drawls back and Bucky nods.

“Then they say that you don’t even notice how you break poor Samuel’s heart,” He continues theatrically and it makes Sam snort into his cup. “And the worst,” Bucky adds, gasping, shocked, “is that you could resist my charm and wouldn’t sleep with me. Me, the one who has managed to have them all. The cheerleaders and, speaking of the devil, Natasha and Clint.” He leans forward and rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder, looking up at him with big, blue eyes, when Natasha and Clint join them.

“I saw you saying our names?” Clint says and Sam signs him a quick _I’ll explain later_.

“Oh really. They think you had your fun-time with almost everyone on the campus except me?” Steve says, frowning playfully.

“Yeah. All these times I apparently had sex in a dorm room where I live with my boyfriend. What kinda guy even am I?” Bucky adds, voice dripping in sarcasm. Steve chuckles and grabs Bucky’s arm.

“Yeah. What kind of guy are you, James Buchanan Barnes? Does anyone even know about your boyfriend?” he says and Bucky shakes his head and Steve is smiling softly at him. “And what else happened that made you come over to poor little me?”

“Well… now Rumlow bet me ten bucks for getting you to kiss me and fifty on top if I can get you to come back to my dorm room and do the dirty.” And both of their smiles grow. Behind him, Natasha makes fake gagging noises, but Bucky is focused on Steve, who bites his lip and had come closer over the turn of their conversation.

“Then I shouldn’t leave you hanging. I mean… with the money you could treat me on the date I would insist on. After all I am a good boy and would never do one-night-stands.”

Bucky gulps and smiles. “Who says I want to keep up your image. Maybe I want to ruin it like I ruined you for all men out there when I kissed you back in middle-school, and took you to Prom in high-school.” His husky voice is low and intimate and Steve presses closer to Bucky and let’s his hands sneak down to Bucky’s hips.

“I think you did that the first day you sat down next to me in kindergarten and offered to trade your apple against one of my chocolate bars.” Steve murmurs and leans down, their lips finding one another and suddenly everything around them quiets down. He hears Rumlow curse in the background and grins into the kiss.

Then Natasha lets out a howl and Clint calls “Get a room”, making them pull away from each other.

“I think I’m gonna steal him away from you Wilson. I bet you both had a great time, but I wanna get him home before the car turns back into a pumpkin.” Bucky keeps looking up at his boyfriend and smiles. Somewhere on his right, Sam groans.

“He’s not yours, Barnes. If you want him to be, you should put a ring on it” Natasha says as he pulls Steve away from their group of friends.

“Oh believe me, Romanoff. As soon as we’re out of college, I plan to.” He calls back and turns to Steve, who grins brightly. “I plan to. Believe me.”

Before they can leave the room, Steve pulls him into another, deep and promising kiss. “I know you do,” he says as they part.

**Author's Note:**

> Great great thanks to my amazing beta, who does an amazing Job, okay. [HERE](http://rachelladytietjens.tumblr.com/) is her tumblr. Unfortunately, she isn't my beta anymore and since I don't have one at all, I only have this and one more to upload for you. If you are interested in becoming a beta for me, please message me here on [tumblr](http://fangirl-faye.tumblr.com)


End file.
